


Hot & Bothered

by franklyruth



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franklyruth/pseuds/franklyruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it's the middle of summer, things can get hot, but Niall just wants his beer and TV, not any cuddling or fucking like Harry does. Harry's a persistent one though, and well, Niall just loves those lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot & Bothered

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic or anything I've written about "Narry" so any criticisms/comments/suggestions would be super awesome, always! Thank you! I hope it's alright. :) You can find me on tumblr, the user is the same as this one (franklyruth), but enough about me, on to the Narry! <3 x

It was hot. And not just because it was summer, but that was certainly part of it. Harry sighed, his chest deflating slow and slight, like a balloon. Niall was beside him, lazily sprawled, their legs overlapped. They were on their giant California King sized bed, white sheets and white duvet, perfectly rumpled and perfectly a bit of a mess. Sort of how Harry’s hair was, sort of how _they_ were. Harry looked over at Niall, who had a beer in his hand, and had his eyes trained on the football match getting streamed on the flatscreen. He was totally at ease, but he was never over the top about displaying that sort of thing. He just, was. Harry liked that. But, Harry was also an affectionate, I-show-you-love-you-give-me-love-we’re-cool kind of person. He wished that Niall was the initiator more often, that he would cuddle up to Harry and kiss him out of nowhere, without prompting, just like Harry did. But, Harry never minded. In fact, getting cozied up to Niall, and having to work away at the exterior to get that warm center, that returned affection, could’ve been Harry’s favorite thing.

“Hmmm Niall…” Harry started, moving closer to him. They were both down to their boxers. The heat and the lack of good air conditioning made that a necessity.

“Yeah, what?” was Niall’s short response. He took another sip of beer, and continued to look at the TV. Harry knew this part, he knew this part well.

“This is so boring, they haven’t scored any goals yet.” He said, watching Niall’s lips move slightly when he breathed. Niall glanced at him briefly. “Would you just watch the game?” He said. The heat made him irritated. Harry furrowed his brow. But, on the inside he was buzzing. A bit warm everywhere, a bit in love and hungry everywhere. “You love those footballers, don’t you?” Harry asked, as he pulled himself up Niall’s chest, getting mostly on top of him, partially blocking Niall’s view of the TV. “Don’t I get a little love?” He asked, kissing softly on Niall’s neck, over the moles, the beauty marks, nipping, using his full lips and soft tongue to his advantage. Niall hummed in a pleased response, his hands roaming Harry’s broad back, shoulders, the warm curve of his upper half.

“Harry,” he groaned, as Harry reached down into Niall’s boxers, and softly wrapped his fingers around Niall’s length. He loved how he weighed in his fingers, the warmth, the semi-hardness of him. He wasn’t huge, but he was perfect.

“Come on, fuck me Niall,” he coaxed into Niall’s ear, Niall softly shuddering at the warm breath Harry let out on his skin with the words. Niall moved his hands into Harry’s hair. That thick mane, of chocolate, flowing soft chocolate, and he brought their lips together, and kissed Harry hard. Niall tasted like his beer, and their tongues moved with unrelenting fervor.

When they broke briefly, “You know me too well…” Niall said, letting their noses rest together, breathing a bit ragged. Harry smirked, staring down at his boyfriend, happy that he had cracked into him again, gotten this again. He knew he would always manage to, but, a little reminder that he still could was always nice. They met in a kiss again, and Niall rolled them over, so much space on the bed meaning so much room to splay and shift around on. He ground his hips down hard into Harry’s, stirring moans up Harry’s chest, out onto his tongue, right against Niall’s.

“You hard for me?” Niall rasped, moving slow deep circles against Harry with his pelvis. “Come on, tell me.”

Harry had his lip in his teeth, but he groaned, a look of pure pleasure falling across his features. “I’m so hard, Niall.”

Niall smirked. “Good.”

Harry raised his eyebrow, as Niall proceeded to roll off of him, and then all the way off the bed. Standing at the side, putting his palms on the side of the mattress, resting on them, he looked at Harry, taking him in without mercy for a moment. He relished Harry’s curls, and the way his fingers had mangled their already shapeless structure, and he raked down the tattooed creases of Harry’s toned stomach and abs, and Harry’s arms, and then the low set of Harry’s boxers, the short trail of hair that ran up to Harry’s perfect navel drawing his eye. Then Harry’s slender but muscular legs, and finally, feet. All of Harry was wholly beautiful, and Niall had this feeling in him that he wanted to spill every word onto a page, figure a melody, and pair it all with a guitar. But, that emotion was so precious to him. It was so intimate, and a deep feeling for him, that doing that, it would almost be like he was letting go of a piece of him. Maybe some day. Maybe. I mean, he already had told Harry how much he loved him, shown him? He could leave it just at that, couldn’t he? He shook away the other thoughts as they came, wanting to enjoy this moment that he was in, and then reconnected his eyes with Harry’s burning expression.

Niall laughed, and crawled back on the mattress, walking on his knees until he was straddling the lanky splayed boy once again. “What?” He asked, bending his face to Harry’s, who simply tilted his away.

“You know what, you piece of shite.” Harry muttered, bitter through and through. Niall scoffed, loving Harry’s little pucker in his brow, how he wasn’t really that mad, just sexually frustrated, and unable to show it any other way.

“Go have a wank in the shower,” Niall suggested, before adding, “I’m too hot for anything tonight.”

Harry met his eyes then, and pulled Niall down on him with one leg, and both arms. “But you led me on… That’s not cool.”

Niall shrugged, smiling. “Bro, what else did you expect? I’ll get you tomorrow. Promise.” Harry shook his head, but he was fine. Hard, and hot in his skin and every inch there was skin, but fine.

“Okay. Fine.” He said, still a bit disappointed.

Niall thought for a moment. He felt a little bad, he had led Harry on and maybe that hadn’t been the nicest thing to do. He knew just the way to amend things quickly before the slight bitterness from Harry twisted beyond into something else, that Niall would later regret not reining in. “Wanna cuddle?” Niall asked, and Harry looked down to him, surprised at the offer from Niall. Usually it was Harry who phrased those words. “Yeah, sure.” He said They adjusted their bodies. Flicked off the light, and the TV. It was a good quarter after midnight, and they were hot, and tired. Harry tried to breathe normal, but, and this was the same nearly every night, having Niall right in his arms against him, made that especially hard. Niall also had trouble getting comfortable, it was like no position or way he put his limbs was at all good enough. At one point during this night’s version of what was pretty much a nightly event, Niall’s elbow landed a solid jab into Harry’s ribs. Harry nearly coughed and choked out a “FUCK” at the feeling. Niall had solid arms, and rather sharp elbows. But, instead of saying anything, he just pulled Niall tighter to him.

Niall realized that he might’ve shuffled himself too roughly, and leaned his head back onto Harry, “Eh, sorry, H.” He said. Harry just kissed the top of Niall’s shoulder, using his body to move their entwined forms into what he knew would be the final position. Harry always figured that part out, it seemed. “S’okay, bro.” Harry yawned. “Go to sleep.”

***

They woke up slow and without a rush or hurry to any part of them, their minds, or their bodies. Except Niall’s stomach. That thing had an agenda all its own. It was empty and it was making Niall feel the urge to shove his way out of the constrictions that were Harry’s arms and legs around him. Harry was the ultimate cuddler, and not that Niall wasn’t one for a good morning cuddle, but if he had something more important on his mind, like breakfast, he couldn’t get anything else to hold much more importance. They both had creases from the sheets and pillow cases marked slightly red into their skin, and Harry’s hair was a floppy mess, the way they usually were at this hour, at this point of the day. And, Harry doesn’t want to move, to release Niall from the way he’s holding him, which is usually the case. Harry can be an early riser, but when he’s with Niall, and its their bed and its so warm, and its just so lovely being with someone, Harry couldn’t be less bothered to change any aspect of how he was. But, Niall was hungry, and Harry knew he’d leave eventually, so he conceded and let go of Niall, who quickly got out of bed.

When Niall was about to put on his boxers to go make himself some breakfast, standing there by the open closet doors, Harry grumbled, half awake, and fully in love, “Stay… Please?”

Niall smiled. He shook his head ever so slightly. “If you didn’t look so good, I would be leavin’… Fuck that.” And before he can stop himself, Niall is back to Harry, in his arms. They don’t really fade back to sleep, or anything quiet. They talk, make slight chat. Until they’re both hungry. And the sun is well high in the sky.

Then, they go make breakfast.


End file.
